


Mister Blue Sky

by BecauseHeWasReading



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Groot (Marvel), Christmas, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Making Up The Science As I Go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Starkquill - Freeform, Tony Stark & Groot Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseHeWasReading/pseuds/BecauseHeWasReading
Summary: Tony had become withdrawn after he was recovered from being kidnapped by HYDRA at age 5, much to Edwin and Ana Jarvis' dismay, and had no friends to call his own that weren't made of metal and wire.  But who knew that everything would change one night before Christmas when an unexpected visitor decides to crash land in the Stark Mansion's backyard, and can only say 1 sentence?





	Mister Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! This is a Christmas gift to my amazing StarkQuill Family. :) I've never written in the Marvel fandom before, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head ever since I saw the second Guardians of the Galaxy movie. I hope you all enjoy it!

It was another quiet night in the Stark mansion, with the first snow of winter gently falling on the lawn as the three inhabitants of the house made their Christmas preparations.  A small boy of 7 years made his way up the stairs to the kitchen to show the couple in the kitchen his latest creation.  “Anthony that is amazing!” The man exclaimed, picking up the small robotic dog that the boy had just handed him and turning it around to view the amazing craftsmanship that the boy was capable of at such a young age.  “Thanks Jarvis! But that’s not even the best part!” The young boy’s chocolate eyes sparkled with joy as he placed a small wrench on the table, ran to the other side of the table, and said “Fetch!”  Ana and Edwin Jarvis stood in amazement as the robotic dog ambled over to the wrench, picked it up, scanned the room, identified Anthony’s position, and made its way to its creator.  The dog set the wrench in front of Anthony, and the couple cheered and congratulated the boy on his amazing achievement.  Anthony walked over to Ana with a blush on his cheeks, and said “This is for you Ana, I thought that since you were allergic to dogs you could have a robot one instead.  And it can fetch all sorts of things for you like eggs, and flour, and vanilla, and-“ Ana laughed and cut Anthony off by giving him a warm hug, and replied “I sense that you really want me to make some Christmas sugar cookies, Anthony”.  Anthony nodded his head while basking in the warmth of Ana’s hug, and Ana chuckled again and patted Anthony’s head after they broke the hug and she went into the pantry to grab the aforementioned ingredients.

 

Suddenly, a bright red light shone through the window, and a large tremor shook the ground that was accompanied by a large bang.  The three took cover, with Anthony and Jarvis huddled under the kitchen table and Ana bracing herself in the pantry.  All three were silent for a beat, and then Jarvis carefully extracted himself from Anthony’s tight grip and crawled to the window to see what had occurred.  Jarvis’ eyes widened when he took in the scene from the backyard.  There was a large coil of what seemed to be branches that had somehow fallen from the sky, and numerous portions of the strange nest were on fire.  Jarvis stood up and went back over to Anthony, and said “Anthony, you stay in the pantry with Ana, I am going to put out the fire so that way it doesn’t spread to the house.”

 

Anthony nodded and stood up silently, and made his way over to the pantry where Ana stood, and she started to calm the boy down by talking about the various cookies they would make using his robot.  Jarvis grabbed the fire extinguisher and made his way to the backyard, thinking about how he was going to explain this to Master Howard when he returned from Vienna with his wife.  Jarvis cautiously opened the door to the backyard, and after seeing no movement from the strange nest, he started to use the fire extinguisher to put out the worst of the flames.  Luckily, the snow that had just fallen was assisting him in his endeavour to stop the fire.  So, after five minutes the fire extinguisher had run out, but the fire had been reduced to cinders and the house was safe.  Jarvis looked in confusion at the strange collection of branches and wondered how on Earth this could have happened.  He would have to go back and check the security footage of the backyard to see what happened.  Jarvis wiped his brow and made his way back into the house, just realizing now that he had forgotten to bring a coat outside and his hands were shaking slightly from the cold and also from the shock of having an attack so close to the house.  The only other time that Jarvis could remember feeling that same magnitude of fear and anxiety was when Master Anthony had been kidnapped two years ago and held as hostage by HYDRA agents.  It had taken Master Howard and SHIELD 5 days to find the boy, and the Anthony that they had found was not the same extroverted, happy-go-lucky boy that he had looked after before the incident.  Anthony was quieter, more prone to nightmares, and started to withdraw from everyone that was not Ana or himself.  The few friends that the young boy had never paid visits to the mansion anymore because their parents were worried that their children would be taken next, which meant that Master Anthony was a very lonely boy indeed.

 

Jarvis took a deep breath and calmed himself, and made his way back into the kitchen.  Before he could even take another step into the kitchen, his legs were assaulted by Anthony has he wrapped his beloved butler/father in a fierce hug.  Jarvis startled, but then realizing that it was Master Anthony, he knelt down and returned Anthony’s hug despite the snow on his clothing and the ash in his hair.  “I thought you were going to die” Anthony whispered as he clung tighter to Jarvis.  Jarvis’ heart broke and he tightened his hold on Anthony saying, “I will never leave you, my Tony.”

 

Ana joined the hug and asked Jarvis “Honey, what was that outside?”  Jarvis raised his head to look at his wife’s concerned face, and replied “I honestly don’t know.  It’s like someone threw an enormous nest made of branches onto the backyard lawn, but the size of the crater suggests that it had to have fallen from a great height.  It looks sort of like those meteorite craters that Master Howard talks about.”

 

Jarvis reluctantly let Tony go, and said to Ana, “You should call Master Howard and let him know what has happened.”  Ana nodded and made her way to the telephone so she could tell Howard about the strange incident.

 

“Can I go outside and see it?” Tony asked, that childhood curiosity rearing its head as the immediate threat against his beloved Jarvis was quelled.  Jarvis hesitated, but seeing as there was no one outside and the fire was out, he knew that it was better for Tony to observe the strange tree thing while he was there to supervise instead of sneaking out of his bed in the middle of the night.  “Ok, but we can only take a quick look.” Jarvis warned, and he went into the hall to grab their coats.

 

Now properly bundled up, the two made their way back to the crater of mangled grass that used to be the pristine Stark backyard, and Tony’s eyes widened as they took in the wreckage. Jarvis was right in saying that the backyard was full of broken branches, but upon closer inspection the two realized that there was some metal at the core of the burnt branches.  Jarvis pulled Tony back before he could touch it, and said “We should wait for your father before we touch anything just in case it’s dangerous.  Now let’s go back inside and Ana can make us some hot chocolate.”  Tony nodded, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the shiny metal that was nestled in the heart of the branches.  As they started walking back, Tony tripped on a stray twig.  As he picked himself up, he noticed that unlike the rest of the branches that were burned and charred, this branch was still alive and had a small leaf coming off of it.  Before Jarvis could see, Tony picked up the twig and shoved it into the inside pocket of his jacket, and followed the man inside the house for some hot chocolate.

Tony sat at his desk, tummy full of the sugar cookies and hot chocolate he had eaten, and kept turning the twig that he had found in his backyard over in his hands.  Tony didn’t know why he picked up the twig instead of throwing it back with the rest of the mangled branches, and call him crazy but something from the branch seemed to call out to him.  It was something warm and pure like the day when he, Jarvis, and Ana had gone out on a picnic in the woods behind the Stark mansion and the sun had filtered through the trees giving life to everything that it touched.  Tony had read in a book that Howard had gotten him a few years ago that some trees can grow again if a twig or cutting was placed in a pot of dirt, and Tony wanted to see what type of tree could have created that strange other-worldly nest of branches that decided to renovate their backyard.  Mind made up, Tony waited until Jarvis and Ana were sleeping before he crept outside with a bucket that he normally used to hold screws and a small spade he took from Ana’s gardening tools and took some of the dirt from an area of the flowerbeds underneath the kitchen window where the snow had not yet fallen.  Bringing his haul back into his room and washing away the evidence in the bathroom, he picked up the branch and stuck it into the dirt so that the small single leaf was standing proudly facing the lightly falling snow.  Tony gave the leaf a small pat, and then went to bed.

 

* * *

 

Every morning Tony would add this new procedure to his new routine: Wake up, fill his cup with water in his bathroom, water his branch, pat the now 5 new leaves that had sprouted, and continue on with his normal duties.  Howard and Maria had returned to the mansion a week after the strange crash, as they could not find an earlier flight back to the States.  Tony bitterly thought it was just as well, because at least he, Jarvis, and Ana were able to have a proper Christmas without all of the posing and fake smiles that he had to do when his ‘parents’ were around.  Tony wished with all of his heart that he had been Jarvis and Ana’s son by birth, and that he would have been much happier knowing that they loved him because he was theirs and not because they were paid to do so.  Howard had taken one look at the backyard, and quickly immersed himself in studying the branches that had redecorated his backyard.  Tony didn’t point out the small metal box that was located in the heart of the branches, and had gone against Jarvis’ wishes and went back into the crater to pull out the box and drag it back to his room under the cover of nightfall.  Tony was lucky that the box wasn’t any heavier than it was, but after a week of analyzing the outside of the box, he could not figure out how to open it.

 

Tony was sitting at his desk, staring through the window as he sketched the outside of the box when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.  He turned, but all he could see was his plant, so he turned back to his drawing.  Suddenly a yawn broke the silence, and if there was one thing Tony knew, it was that he was not the one who yawned.  Tony stood up from his desk and looked around, but he could not see who the intruder was.  Another yawn reached his ears, and Tony stood fascinated as his plant started to move in front of his eyes!  Two branches separated themselves from the main trunk, and stretched the same way that Tony himself did when he had awoken from a peaceful slumber.  The bark at the top of the twig started to move, and two eyes and a mouth emerged to make a face that smiled up at Tony.

 

Tony was torn between screaming in horror and cooing at the adorable plant creature in front of him, so he did what any self-respecting 7 year old would do in such a crisis: grab a toy water gun and point it at the creature.  “What are you?” Tony asked, pleased that his voice didn’t waver.

 

“I am Groot.”  The twig replied.

 

“Uh…ok…Hello Groot.  I’m going to ask again, what are you?  My name is Tony.” Tony asked, toy gun wavering in the face of such a cute plant.

 

“I am Groot.”  The twig said again.

 

“Is that what you are, or is that the only sentence you know?” Tony asked.

 

“I am Groot.” The twig said again.

 

“Ok…this isn’t getting anywhere.  Do you know any other phrases?” Tony asked again, but then froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of his father’s footsteps coming down the hall towards his room.

 

“You need to hide! Or like, go back to being a normal branch! Howard is coming and you can’t be caught or he’ll take you away!” Tony urged the plant.  The plant, however, didn’t seem to understand or care about the incoming doom that was making its way toward them, and kept swaying and making strange high-pitched singing noises.  Seeing no other option, Tony stood in front of the strange plant creature just as his father entered his room.

 

“BOY!” Howard roared, the smell of alcohol prominent on his breath as he made his way towards his son.  “What progress have you made on that circuit board?”

 

Gesturing towards his desk with a shaky hand, Tony replied “I have almost finished it, I ran out of-“  The sharp sting of his father’s hand on his cheek cut Tony off as he staggered under the force of his father’s slap.  “I WILL NOT TOLERATE EXCUSES!  You need to have that circuit board done by tonight so that I can use it in the new navigation panel for my trip to find Captain America in a month.  Get back to work!”

 

Howard staggered out of the room, and Tony let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him.  Tony turned towards the tree creature and said “Whenever you see that man enter my room, you have to be quiet and pretend to be a stick, ok?  I don’t want him to hurt you.”  Tony’s cheek had already started to swell from the force of Howard’s slap, and Tony winced as he spoke.

 

Groot nodded in understanding, and extended the branch that Tony assumed was its arm and set it on Tony’s cheek.  Tony’s eyes widened in wonder as small golden lights started to emerge from Groot’s trunk, travelled up the plant’s arm, and slowly made their way towards his cheek.  Tony could feel the swelling in his cheek start to fade, and he felt two of the little lights enter his ears.  Once the lights vanished, Tony put his hand up to his cheek and smiled when he felt no pain associated with the action.  “Thanks so much, Groot.” Tony whispered.

 

“No problem, Tony” Groot replied, putting his arms back down by his side.

 

Tony startled at the sound of something other than “I am Groot” coming from the plant’s mouth.  “How can I understand you?” Tony asked in wonder.

 

“I used some of my budding abilities to heal you, and I was able to alter your brain structure slightly so that way you can understand me.”  Groot stated.  “But these abilities only last while I am still a sproutling, if you had have been any older I wouldn’t have been able to alter the hearing centres of your brain. Don’t worry, it won’t have any negative effects on your brain.”

 

Tony sat back down in the chair by his desk, and asked Groot, “Groot, clearly you aren’t from Earth, how did you get here?”  Groot explained how his planet had been destroyed by these fire creatures in a fierce war.  Groot had been critically injured in the battle, causing his body to initiate the resprouting process.  However, he could not finish the process before he and his family were attacked by more of the flame creatures.  Thus, Groot’s father placed his new sprout in the remaining shuttle craft, and sacrificed himself for Groot by covering the escape pod with his branches so that Groot would be able to survive the trip to the next planet.  Sap started to pour from Groot’s eyes, and Tony could feel his own tears trickling down his cheeks as the two spent a moment of silence to mourn for the loss of Groot’s father.  Once Tony wiped his eyes and blew his nose, he said to Groot “I have your escape pod in my closet, I pulled it from the crater before Howard could find it.  I can try and fix it for you so you can get back to your family.” Tony stated, offering a fresh tissue to Groot to wipe the sap from his bark.  “Thank you Tony, you are a true Tree-Friend.”  Tony gave Groot a watery smile and gently patted the leaves on Groot’s head.  The two quickly got to work on how to fix the escape pod.

 

* * *

 

 

Some months past as Tony and Groot slowly but surely repaired the escape pod.  Tony would sneak down into his father’s workshop late at night with Groot as the two ‘borrowed’ parts and dials from Howard’s guidance system so that Groot’s intergalactic transmitter would be fully operational.  Once Howard left for his Arctic expedition, that left the two conspirators to finally start constructing the escape pod over a series of afternoons when Jarvis and Ana were out doing the shopping.  One memorable afternoon, Tony came running back into his room after his tutoring session, carrying a large black disc in his hands.  “What is that Tony?” Groot asked, bending as far in his pot as he could to see what new treasure Tony had brought to share with him.  “It’s the new ELO album!  I heard the most amazing song on the radio, Groot! I think you’ll like this one!”  Tony exclaimed, and made his way over to his record player that sat beside Groot on Tony’s desk.  Tony fiddled with the record until he found the track that he wanted, and turned the volume up much higher than he normally would have if Howard had been in the house.

 

_Morning! Today’s forecast calls for blue skies._

 

As the bass started to play, Tony started stomping his feet in time with the music, and started to dance around his room and sing along with the music.  Groot started to sway in his pot to the music, and then he placed his hands on either side of the pot’s rim and pulled his legs free from the soil they had been growing in.  Tony’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Groot wobbly walking across the surface of his desk, kicking off the soil as he went.  Tony then started to giggle as Groot reached his arms up and the two started to dance to the music.

 

_Hey you with the pretty face, welcome to the human race._

_A celebration, Mister Blue Sky’s up there waitin’_

_And today is the day we’ve waited for._

Tony and Groot spun around the room, laughter and happiness radiating from the pair as they both let go of their worries and anxieties and just let themselves be one with the music.  The music soon came to an end, leaving Tony and Groot breathing heavily from their exertion.  “That…was the most fun… I’ve had in a long time” Tony panted, putting his hands on his knees for support.  “That was a great song! Let’s listen to it again!” Groot exclaimed, climbing up to the record player to figure out how it worked. 

 

Needless to say, that particular section of the record wore out before the rest of the record did.

 

* * *

 

But of course, all good things must end at some point, and today was the day that Tony had to say goodbye to Groot.  A year of hard work and friendship resulted in Tony and Groot not only being able to fix the escape pod, but to also improve it so that the small engine had enough energy to break through Earth’s atmosphere and carry Groot off into space.

 

It was the night before Christmas and Tony waited until Jarvis and Ana had gone to bed before he and Groot, who had grown considerably over the last year, carried the escape pod back down to the backyard.  Tony said nothing as he initiated the sequence to start the engine, and Groot looked at the small boy with a mixture of sadness and fondness.  The two had become best friends over the last year, with Tony showing Groot the wonders of Earth that he could from his bedroom and Groot teaching Tony about the advanced physics and mechanics that were necessary to repair the escape pod.  There were many nights of comforting each other after a fierce nightmare and Groot healing as many of Tony’s injuries as he could without arousing suspicion from Jarvis, Ana, and Howard himself.  Groot felt guilty about leaving his Tony in this large, lonely, house with only Jarvis and Ana for company, but he knew that if they waited any longer to send him back he would no longer fit in the small escape pod and he may never get back to his family.  But Groot knew that Tony had become part of his family: Groot didn’t know of any other human that would sacrifice so many hours of his time, constantly risk getting in trouble, give Groot such a large piece of their heart, and ask for absolutely nothing in return.  Tony was such a magnificent boy, and Groot was sad that only two other people besides himself in the world knew of the amazing things this boy could accomplish.  Groot hoped that more people in Tony’s life would realize the love that this little boy could offer.

 

Groot opened the hatch, climbed in the escape pod, and put his seat belt on.  Tony failed to hold back his tears and let them flow freely as he cried “Wait!” Groot looked up into those chocolate brown eyes and hear Tony quietly sing “ _Mister blue, you did it right,_ _but soon comes mister night creeping over, now his hand is on your shoulder.”_

 

Groot felt his heart breaking when he heard Tony’s pure voice, and he replied, “ _Never mind, I’ll remember you this, I’ll remember you this way.”_

 

“I don’t want you to go, you’re my only friend.” Tony sobbed as his tears fell onto the door of the escape pod.  “I don’t want to leave either, but I’ll always be with you no matter what inside your heart.”  Groot said, as he placed one leafy hand on Tony’s cheek and the other on Tony’s wrist.  A small glow encircled Tony’s wrist, and when Tony looked down, he saw a wooden bracelet encircle his wrist.  Tony gave a watery smile to Groot, and reached into his own pocket and pulled out a crudely made bracelet made out of wire and spare circuit parts.  Groot placed the bracelet on his own wrist and the two embraced, not wanting to let the other go.

 

“It’s time.”  Groot said, and closed the door of the escape pod.  Tony put his hands on the glass and spoke through the glass saying, “I’ll miss you Groot.”  Groot turned on the engine and said, “I’ll miss you too, Tony.”  Tony took a few steps back as the engine roared to life, and Groot initiated the take-off sequence.  Tony watched with a heavy heart as Groot took off, but was proud of the fact that he was able to help his friend hopefully find his family in space.

 

* * *

  

“What do you _mean_ you traded the control panel for the emergency breaking sequence for a round of Andorian tequila?!” Rocket shrieked as the Milano started to crash into Earth’s atmosphere. 

 

“It seemed like a good life-choice at the time.” Peter argued, frantically flipping switches to try and stop the ship’s descent.

 

“If we survive this crash, I will kill you Quill!” Gamora yelled, while Drax and Groot prepared themselves for a not-so-graceful landing.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot yelled, lengthening the branches of his arms so that Gamora and Drax could be secured in their seats.

 

Despite Rocket and Peter’s attempts to slow the ship down, they broke through Earth’s atmosphere and started to descend over the United States.

 

“I need somewhere that I can land this hunk of junk! Any suggestions?” Rocket sarcastically shouted over the explosion that just occurred in Engine 2.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot replied.

 

“What the heck do you mean ‘I know a person that can help us’? Since when have _you_ been on Earth?”

 

“I am Groot!” Groot replied, pointing to a large field behind a house that had just come into view.

 

“I can’t just land this thing in your mystery friend’s backyard!” Rocket argued.  But despite his words, the ship would not slow down, and crashed into the lawn, dirt and grass flying everywhere as the ship stopped inches from the house.

 

“Is Quill alive? Because if he is, he won’t be for much longer!” Rocket shouted amongst the smoke, and the Guardians slowly filed out of the Milano.  Groot pulled Rocket out from the rubble and placed the raccoon on his shoulder, joining the Guardian’s huddle.

 

Suddenly, alarms started to blare around them, and an energy shield formed around the perimeter of the house and the backyard. 

 

Drax shouted, “What are these sounds Quill?  I thought that this was Groot’s friend’s house?”

 

Peter covered his ears with his hands, and replied “I don’t know what type of friends Groot keeps! The guy can only say one sentence!”

 

After a few minutes, the alarm suddenly stopped, and a red metal man flew through the energy field and landed in front of them.

 

“Isn’t this where you say, ‘take me to your leader’?” The robot joked, and the Guardians stood there in confusion as the robot man stepped towards them, surprised that he didn’t attack them right away.

 

Peter cleared his throat and replied, “Actually, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy.  We were experiencing some…mechanical problems and we were hoping you could help us?  I’m Star Lord, also known as Peter Quill, and this is Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and that tree over there is Groot.”

 

The robot man took a step back as if he had been struck, and the robotic voice replied “Groot?  You have a tree named Groot with you?”

 

Suddenly the sound of hydraulic locks being released filled the air, and the robot man took off his helmet to reveal- “Oh my goodness he’s smoking hot” Peter thought, quickly running a hand through his soot-covered hair.  “Uhh, yea we do, and you are?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.  This is my hou-” Tony said, but he became speechless when he saw Groot step from behind the large green and red alien that had no shirt on.

 

“GROOT!” Tony cried as he ran towards Groot, and Groot said “I AM GROOT!”

 

Rocket jumped from Groot’s shoulder and pulled out his blaster to attack the robot man, but was shocked to see that the robot man was not attacking Groot, but the two were embraced in a hug.  Tony nuzzled his face into Groot’s shoulder, and Groot gently patted the genius’ head.

 

“I am Groot! I am Groot.” the team heard Tony say, but both Groot and Rocket heard Tony actually say “Groot, I missed you so much! I thought you died!”

 

“I am Groot! I am Groot, I am Groot.” Groot replied, actually saying “I am sorry, I found my mother a few years ago but she died.  I went out on my own and I met Rocket, and he became my friend along with these weirdos.”

 

Tony laughed like he hadn’t laughed in years, the edges of his eyes crinkling as Rocket sputtered indignantly saying “You big jerk, I’m not a weirdo, Quill over there is.”

 

Peter, Drax, and Gamora were extremely confused as to how this man could possibly understand what Groot was saying, and continued to watch the banter between the two apparently old friends.

 

Tony turned to the Guardians, and said “Groot and I go way back.  I don’t have the things to fix your ship here, but we can go to my Tower in New York and I should have the parts to try and refabricate anything you guys are missing.  I think repairing you ship is going to be a bit more difficult than fixing an escape pod.”

 

“I am Groot!” Groot said as they walked towards a large van that had just pulled up that JARVIS had called while Tony reunited with his old friend.

 

“Of course I can play Mister Blue Sky!  It was the first thing I added to the suit’s software after I built it, well, after JARVIS of course” Tony exclaimed, and the speakers in the Iron Man started to play the familiar anthem of their friendship.  The two started to stomp on their way to the van, and not even Rhodney laughing his head off in the van whist taking pictures on his Starkphone could break up the pure joy and happiness that Tony and Groot were both feeling after being reunited with a friend that they thought they had lost forever.

 

Peter stood, awestruck at this Tony Stark and his amazing dance moves while still wearing a heavy suit of armour.  Peter’s jaw dropped when the Iron Man suit disassembled, revealing a still dancing Tony in a black body suit that left practically nothing to the imagination.  Peter breathed, “I think I’m in love.”

 

Drax stepped up behind Peter and clapped him on the back saying, “See, Quill, you need to ask this Tony Stark to be your significant other.  He is clearly a dancer.”

 

Peter sputtered indignantly and argued with Drax all the way back to the van about how he should stay out of Peter’s love life.  And if Peter just happened to sit beside Tony in the van, well, that was just a coincidence.  And if he started to sing along with Tony, who had a remarkable voice, then that was just because he knew the lyrics to the song because it was on his mother’s mixtape.  And if Peter blushed when Tony smiled at him, that was just a problem with the capillary action in his cheeks.  And if Peter loved the way that Tony’s eyes lit up when he talked about fixing their ship, then that was just a statement of fact.  And if Peter couldn’t believe that Tony would just offer a bunch of random aliens that fell out of the sky rooms in his tower and wouldn’t take any compensation, then Peter was going have to make Tony take compensation because the Guardians weren’t freeloaders.  And if, after getting to know Tony over the course of the next few months, Peter just happen to fall in love with this guy faster than Rocket could crash the Milano, Peter would love every second of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap (no pun intended). I wish you all an amazing Christmas! I am Groot! ;)


End file.
